


As crazy as it sounds...

by Crystal18P



Series: Time travel series [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec Lightwood Loves Magnus Bane, Ancestors, Brother and Sister - Freeform, Demons, F/M, Happy Ending?, M/M, Magnus Bane Loves Alec Lightwood, Panic, Past, Time Travel, Trouble, past Magnus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 10:55:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24848623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crystal18P/pseuds/Crystal18P
Summary: Alec and Isabelle are going to the celebration party after they win the war. But not everything goes as planned because on their way to the party they are attacked by a greater demon who sends them to the past. Where will he send them? And even better question: When?Set after 2x20 in TV show.
Relationships: Alec Lightwood & Isabelle Lightwood, Jace herondale/Clary Fray, Magnus Bane & Isabelle Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Time travel series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1792867
Comments: 16
Kudos: 102





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is second story for my time travel series.  
> The stories don't have the same story line so it doesn't matter if you start with this story.

-Izzy if you are not ready in 5 minutes I’m leaving without you!- Alec shouts from the hallway. He just doesn’t understand why does she needs 2 hours to get ready for the party. For him it is maybe 20 minutes including shower.

Alec really wants to go to the party. Not because he likes them. No, absolutely not! He knows that Magnus will be there and he just needs to talk to him about everything that has happened in the past few days. But especially he wants to talk about their relationship because Alec just can’t live without him. He loves Magnus too much to not fight for him.

-Jeez, big brother. I’m coming. It takes time to look this fabulous.- Izzy says coming from her room and posing for Alec.

-So how do I look?-

-Great!-

-Really? Just great? Even you can do better than that.-

-What do you want me to say? That you will outshine every person that will be in the party?- Alec asks annoyed. The longer they are in the institute the bigger possibility that he won’t have a chance to speak to Magnus.

-That would be a good start. But okay, okay, let’s go. I know you want to talk to Magnus.- Izzy says. And after a minute continues.- Do you know what you will say to him?-

-I have no idea really. Just the truth I guess.-

-What is the truth?- Izzy asks softly.

-That I love him and can’t live without him.- Alec says not looking at his sister.

-Oh, Alec. I’m sure he feels the same way about you and you should tell him that..- Izzy stops talking when they hear a loud crush coming from the dark street. Alec immediately takes his bow (Thank the angel that he takes his bow everywhere with him) and Izzy takes her whip and together they follow the sound.

They both step into the dark street and immediately see flashing red eyes. Before Alec or Izzy can react, demon sends magic their way and next second everything goes black.

***

Next time Alec opens his eyes there is no longer darkness around them. It’s a new day. Did he lay here all night? And why no one has tried to find them? And most importantly, where did the demon go?

Alec looks around and sees Izzy still lying on the ground. –Izzy!ISABELLE! WAKE UP!- Alec starts to panic when she immediately don’t open her eyes.

-What is it? Is something wrong?- Izzy says when she finally opens her eyes.

-I don’t know. I don’t remember anything after the demon attack. Did you?-

-No, I just remember red glowing eyes and then there is darkness and..Alec!- Izzy shouts looking completely shocked.

-What’s wrong? Are you injured?- Alec asks worriedly.

-No, it’s not that. Look around Alec! We are not in New York. Everything looks different! I think it’s London but I'm not really sure?- Izzy guesses.

-How the hell did we get to London? We didn’t even use portal.-

-My guess is as good as yours, big brother, but if we are going to sit around we won’t find where we are. So let’s go!-

-Okay. You’re right! We just need to know where we are so we can find the closest institute and ask for help.- Alec decides.

-Lead the way, big brother!- Izzy says with a smile but the moment they step outside the small street her smile drops.- Something is wrong. Very wrong. Everything looks like it’s...-

-Old? Yeah, I can see that.- They both watch people walking around with weird clothes. And there are a lot of carriages with horses. It’s looks like a different century.

-Alec, do you think that maybe we are in the past? Everything looks so different. Is it even possible? Has Magnus ever told you about time travel before? Because that information would be useful right about now!-Izzy says with panic in her voice. There isn’t a lot of things that can scare his little sister but looks like this is one of them. And who could blame her? It literally looks like they stepped in 19th or 20th century. Alec himself starts to panic but tries to mask it so he wouldn’t scare his sister even more.

-Magnus has never told me anything about time travel before. But maybe we should start with finding out what year this is?- Alec says looking at his sister.

-Okay. There probably have to be a newspaper somewhere. Then we will know where and when we are.- Izzy says looking more and more calm. Thank the angel for that!

It doesn’t take them long before they find the newspaper and what he sees completely terrifies him: 

They are in London and it’s the year _1885_.

***

_Present_

The party was very crowded and loud and normally Magnus was all for that but today he just wasn’t in the mood for that. He was looking in the crowd trying to find Alexander with his eyes because he heard Clary and Jace talk that he will be here. But he haven’t seen him yet.

-Magnus. Have you seen Izzy or Alec? They were suppose to be here 20 minutes ago.- Jace asks stepping in front of him.

-No, I haven’t seen either of them. Is something wrong?- Magnus asks.

-No, no everything is...Ahh..- Jace yelps in pain.

-What’s wrong?- Magnus looks at Jace trying to find where he is hurt.

-My parbatai rune! It’s..ahh..- Jace groans in pain again and as suddenly the pain started it stoped.

-What just happened? Is Alexander okay?- Magnus asks with clear panic in his voice. He is scared that Jace will say something bad. And he prays that he is wrong and everything is okay with his Alexander.

-I don’t know. I know he is no longer in pain but I almost can’t feel him. It’s like he is somewhere far away. But I don’t know where because or bond is very weak right know.- Jace says.- Magnus you have to help me find him! And Izzy too because they should have been here together!-

-I will help! Get Clary! We need to go to my loft. I’m not ready to lose Alexander!-


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec and Izzy meet some people from 19th century. And they are shocked! And who wouldn't be?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I want to say few things.
> 
> 1\. I didn't really do much research when I wrote the first chapter so if you try to compare the characters ages and different events in this story with the year 1885 in books or https://shadowhunters.fandom.com/ then don't because they will be different.
> 
> 2\. I know that my grammar is not the best because English is not my first language and sometimes it's hard to understand all the different tenses (is that what they're called?) in English. To be honest I don't know even one of the tenses. I just write the way I think is right. So I'm sorry if there are mistakes.
> 
> Anyway, I will stop talking now... Enjoy the story! :)

_1885_

After looking at the newspaper there was silence between two siblings. Both in their own worlds.

Alec was thinking about Magnus in this century. Was Magnus from this time in London? Or was he somewhere else? And what was he doing right now? And was he still with Camille in 1885? Alec couldn’t remember in which year they broke up. He really hopes that he won’t see Camille especially together with Magnus. He doesn’t know if he can stand to see them together.

Izzy was too thinking about Magnus but not the way Alec was. She wondered if Magnus really didn’t know anything about time travel and simply hadn’t told Alec anything about it. She really hopes that he knows what is going on because their situation doesn’t look very promising. They need to find him and ask him.

-We need to find Magnus! Maybe he knows something and can help us!- Izzy suggests.

-NO! We can’t see him! It can mess up our future and Magnus is big part of it. We can’t see him Izzy!- Alec almost begs her.

-Okay but what do you suggest we do? We can’t just stand here and do nothing!-

Izzy hates being in situations where she feels helpless. She wants to do something so they can go back home. She doesn’t just want to stand in the middle of the street and do nothing.

-Maybe we should go to London institute. They can maybe help us and if not we can ask them to suggest some warlocks who can.- Alec says after a while.

-Okay, but how do we make them believe us and not report us to the Clave? And do you even know shadowhunters that lived in this time? Because I hated history lessons when Hodge tried to teach us.

-We have to try Izzy. We don’t have choice! As for a shadowhunters in this time.. I hated history lessons too but I think that Will Herondale lived in London at this time which means there was also Jem, Tessa, our ancestors Gabriel and Gideon Lightwood as well as Cecily Herondale.- Alec says trying to think about more shadowhunters.

-I think there was also Sophia Collins?- Izzy says.

-Yes definitely! Or is she Sophia Lightwood already?-

-It’s possible. But we have to see for ourselves before we say something stupid like “Hey I’m Isabelle Sophia Lightwood and you are one of my ancestors”. And then it turns out they are not together yet!- Izzy says dramtically.

-You’re right we have to be careful. We will see how everything turns out and we will speak about future as little as possible.-

-I agree. Let’s go!-

***

They were standing in front of the London institute. Surprisingly it didn’t look that much different in this time like it does in the future. The building looked like abandon church to those who didn’t have the sight but to shadowhunters and downloaders it looked very impressive and reminded him of castle with big towers.

They have been standing here for the last ten minutes trying to decide if this really is the best decision. Maybe they should have tried to find some warlocks and ask for information. But it was too late for that because front door of the institute opened and in front of them standed Will Herondale. He looked slightly different than in history books.

It was terrifying to see how many similarities they had. The dark messy hair, tall and strong build and very similar facial features. Even their eye color was the same except Alec had some green color around his pupils where Will’s eyes were only blue.

Will opened his mouth to say something but closed it immediately when he saw Alec and just stared at him in shock. Alec was staring at him back. He knew that they looked similar but they could easily be _twins_.

-Why do you look like me?- Will asks sharply trying to give them intimidating stare and failing because he still looked too shocked.

-Maybe we can inside the institute instead of standing here like idiots?- Izzy asks still shocked about her brothers and Will’s similarities.

Will just looks at them for a moment trying to decide if he should trust them but finally gives in seeing the runes on their arms because demons can’t shape shift to look like shadowhunters because of the runes. They can only shape shift to their human form without the runes.

They walk in the institute and shadowhunters around just look at them weirdly.

-It’s because of your clothes.- Will says like he read his mind.- They are very...unique?-

-They are normal were we come from. This is nothing special.- Izzy says.

-Is that so?- Will asks with doubt in his voice.

-Yes, they are.-Izzy answers not caring that he doesn't believe her. -Where are we going?-

-To my cabinet so we can talk without someone trying to listen to our conversation. I have a feeling that it’s going to be an interesting one.- Will says looking at them.

-It probably will.- Alec says when they step in the office.

Before they can even start their conversation there are two more people standing in the office. Alec has also seen their faces in history book. They are Cecily Herondale and Gabriel Lightwood.

-What do you want _Lightfoot_? I have guests! - Will says bitterly. (You will understand “Lightfoot” reference if you have seen the Tv show Shadowhunters season 3 bloopers).

-If Gabriel is _Lightfoot_ than I am too. We are married after all.- Cecily says annoyed.

-Don’t remind me that! I still can’t believe you did that!- Will says grumbling.

-Will you stop it already? I love him and soon you will have niece or nephew. I will hurt you if you will be like this around my child!- Cecily says placing her hand on her slightly round stomach.

-I would never do that!- Will says offended.

-Than show some respect!- Cecily says angrily.- Now, who are you guests?- she continues in kind voice looking at the guests.

Alec and Izzy just stare at them both trying not to laugh about what they just saw. Will _Herondale_ hates Gabriel _Lighwood_. What would they think if they knew that he and Jace are _parbatai_. That thought makes him chuckle but Isabelle just starts laughing hysterically. Cecily, Gabriel and Will just stare at them weirdly which makes Isabelle laugh even harder.

-Is she okay?- Will asks raising his eyebrow at Alec.

-She is. She just thought of something funny. That’s all.- Alec says grinning at him.

-Okay.- Will says not believing him for a second.- I think it’s time to know you names. Full names!-

-Of course! My name is Ale.....- Alec starts to say and then hears very familiar voice.

-Has someone seen Henry? We are experimenting with new type of portal making and...ooh..you have guests!- says Magnus looking at Isabelle and Alec.- And who are **_you_**?- Magnus asks looking at Alec.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmm..What will happen next? Because even I don't know that yet. :D


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Present Magnus is worried about Alec while past Magnus is just smitten.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to get this chapter out because I don't think I will be posting anything tomorrow (June 23rd.). But I'm not sure. Enjoy! :)

_Present_

Magnus was sitting in his loft and for the what feels like hundred times, tried tracking Alexander. But there was nothing. It was like he just vanished. Only reassurance was that Jace still had his parbatai rune and he wasn’t in pain. But then again their bond is very weak and maybe he couldn’t even feel if Alexander.. NO! He can’t think that way! He have to stay positive. He won’t give up as long as he sees Jace’s parbatai rune intact.

-Still nothing?- Jace asks desperately.

-No! I can’t feel him at all. It’s like he just vanished!- Magnus answers starting to feel very tired. They have been trying to track Alec and Isabelle all night but nothing is working. They have tried everything!

-Than maybe we should try to track him with the parbatai stone which Alec used when he tried to track me!- Jace says looking at Magnus.

-No, absolutely not! Alexander almost died because of that. And your bond is so faint that it wouldn’t work anyway. So get that thought out of your mind! I’m not doing it!- Magnus says with a voice that leaves no place for an argument.

-Okay. But we have to do something! Anything! Clary can you create some kind of rune to find them?- Jace asks not knowing what else to do. Without his parbatai he feels like if part of his soul is missing. And their little sister? He doesn’t even know if Izzy is okay. He just feels so very lost and useless.

-I wish I could. I would do anything to help but it doesn’t work that way and you know it! There already is tracking rune.- Clary says.

-I know. I just don’t what do with my self right now. I can’t live without him, Clary. I can't live without _them_.- Jace says with tears in his eyes.

Magnus watches how Clary tries to comfort Jace but it looks like that even she can’t calm Jace down. It is very sad to watch.

Magnus finally decides that he needs fresh air and stands up. The moment he stands he yelps because there is sharp pain in his head. And it hurts badly. Thank god It’s lasts just a minute.

-Magnus, are you okay?- Clary asks worriedly looking at him.

-I think so. My head hurt just for a minute but now I’m okay.- Magnus says reassuringly.- WAIT!- he suddenly yells. He can’t believe what just happened. He just remember...no it’s no possible. He’s never seen something like that before. But it feels so real. Is it real? Because that would explain why their parbatai bond feel so weak. But is time travel really possible?

-What is it?- Clary asks.

-I think I found Alexander.- Magnus says slowly thinking how to tell them what he just discovered.

-Really? Where is he?- Jace asks already standing on his feet and ready to go.

-The real question is not where he is but _when_?-

***

_1885_

.- And who are _you_?- Magnus asks but before anyone can say something he continues.- Will, you didn’t tell me you have a twin brother! He is just as handsome as you are! No, actually I take that back. He is even more handsome! And those eyes, mmm, how beautiful they are!- he says stepping closer to Alec.

-Hey!- Will shouts at Magnus offended.

-Don’t be angry, darling! I still think you are good looking but I’m afraid my interest is now somewhere else. So, pretty boy, what is your name?

-Uhh..I...umm..- Alec stutters and blushes at Magnus’s compliments. He will never get used to his bold flirting and compliments.

-And you are a shy one too! Sorry for interrupting you! What’s your... Oh, I haven’t even formally introduced myself yet! Sorry about that! It’s just hard to think when such a beautiful man is standing in front of me. I’m Magnus Bane and you are?- Magnus asks and gives his most charming smile.

-A-Alec...-he stutters again. Damn it! Why can’t he talk normally! He just feels so nervous right know and can’t help to think that he may be ruining his future right know.

Before Magnus can say something Izzy interrupts them.- And I’m Isabelle. Alec’s sister. It’s nice to meet you! We have heard a lot of things about you!- Izzy just continues so Alec can compose himself.

-Only good things I hope?- Magnus asks still smiling.

-Okay that’s enough pleasantries. I want to know your full names!- says Will taking charge of the situation. Alec and Isabelle just look at each other and nod their heads.

-My full name is Alexander Gideon Lighwood and this is my sister Isabelle Sophia Lightwood.- Alec says looking at everyone’s reactions. Everyone just seems shocked but Magnus is first to recover.

-So you are not a Herondale? How is this possible? You almost look the same!-

-No, we are not Herondales!-

-But we don’t have any other Lightwood relatives except my brother Gideon and sister Tatiana. So how is this possible!?- Gabriel speak up with dubious face.

-Well maybe because we are not from here!- Izzy tells them.

-Is that so? Then where are you from?- asks Will.

- _As crazy as it sounds_ that’s not the question you should ask us.- Izzy says calmly.

-And what question we _should_ ask?- Will says annoyed.

\- _When..._ that’s the right question.-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How will grumpy Herondale react to the news about time travel? That and more in the next chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Past Magnus figures out what happened and finds solution (Kind of. and no surprise there. He always saves the day!). Present Magnus has hope.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Despite the fact I'm busy and I managed to update this story! So yay me! Enjoy!

_1885_

Everyone was looking at Isabelle with blank stares not understanding what she is talking about except for Magnus. He just looked thoughtful and fascinated like time travel is nothing weird. So maybe he really knows something about time travel?

-What do you mean _when_?- Will asks not understanding.

-What I mean by that is we are from different time as in we live in different century!- Izzy explains.

-That’s not possible! You’re lying. People can’t time travel. So you better tell me the truth why are you here and stop telling some impossible...- Will starts to yell them but before he can tell anything else Magnus sends magic in Will’s way that silences him.

-That’s better.- Magnus says with a smile at annoyed Will.- So where were we? Ah, of course time travel!-

-You believe us? You believe that people can time travel?- Alec asks with hope in his voice.

-Not exactly. I don’t think time travel is possible per se. But I do believe that you can switch places with someone from different times. There is a special ritual for that but no one really knows the ritual. There is a lot of stories and even books about it but I don’t think there is anyone who can tell you if the stories are true.- Magnus explains.- But if what you are saying is really true than there is someone who knows this ritual. How fascinating!-

-And is there a way to reverse the spell or ritual or whatever it is?-

-Yes of course there is! As much as warlocks don’t like that there is always a way to reverse any spell and ritual.-

-So how can we do that?- Alec asks even more hopeful know.

-There are two ways to do that. One of the ways is to ask or to force the person to reverse it. But that won’t be happening know, will it, as you are here right know but he or she is in your time. From what time are you exactly?- Magnus asks curiously.

\- _2016_.- Alec answers watching Magnus’ reaction.

-More than hundred years from now! This ir really exciting! I can’t believe it! Am I as handsome in more than hundred years as I am right now? Wait! Do you even know me in your time? You have to tell me all about it. –Magnus continues being very excited like a kid in a candy store.

-Of course you are just as good looking in the future. But you are probably more sparkly than you are right now.- Isabelle answers him.

-Sparkly? In what way?- Magnus don't understands.

-I don’t think that’s important right now! You said that there is two ways to reverse the spell/ritual! You told us one way but what is the other?- Alec asks trying to ignore how beautiful and carefree Magnus looks.

-Oh, how serious you look, Shadowhunter. Looks like that doesn’t change in the future. –At Alec’s look Magnus just sights. -Okay, okay! The other way to reverse the spell is to kill the person who sent you here! Then this spell reverse it self and you will go back to your time.-

-And if the spell isn’t reversed or the person who put the spell isn’t killed?- Alec asks all hope lost.

-Then you are stuck here. But don’t be so pessimistic! You have to think positive thoughts like if this is really the case and you are stuck here than this isn’t the worst time to be in. And also I live in this time and I definitely wouldn’t mind your company.- Magnus says winking at Alec.

-So there isn’t any other way?-

-I’m sorry but no there isn’t.- Magnus says more seriously.- But in the future are you in contact with me?- Magnus asks thinking of something.

-Uhh.. Kind of?- Alec says.

-What he means by that is that Magnus from our time would definitely help us if he knew how to. We are pretty close in the future.-

-Is that so? Than there is something that I can do to help! But I can’t do it alone. I will need your help.-

-How can you help?-

-There is a way to send a fire message! It’s definitely more complicated than simple fire message and there is no guarantee that it’s not going to get lost in time. But there still a chance that your Magnus will get the message. There is no harm trying. - Magnus explains.

-So let’s do it!- Alec says.

-Okay. Will, where is your..- Magnus starts and looks at the door but there is no one there anymore.- Looks like they got bored with our conversation. Anyway.- Magnus says and his arms start to glow. Next minute there is paper, feather and ink in his arms.

-So who from both of you are more close to future Magnus?- he asks looking at both of them.

-That would definitely be Alec!- Izzy smirks and looks at Alec who is already blushing.

-Okay Alec. Or can I call you Alexander?- Magnus asks cocking his head.

-Both are fine.- Alec says and Izzy smirks at him because Magnus is the only one who Alec let’s him call by his full name. When someone else does it, he hates it.

-Okay, Alexander. Write you message.- Magnus says handing him paper, feather and ink.

-Uhh.. I don’t really know how to write with these things.- Alec says looking at items in his hands.

-Oh. I guess that’s another thing that will change. Let me show you.- Magnus says and starts teaching Alec how to write with feather. When Alec finally gets hang of it he writes his message:

_Hi Magnus. I know that this is going to sound crazy but me and Izzy need you help. We are stuck in the past in 1885 and we don’t know how to get home. Past Magnus says that if you kill the person that switched places with us and sent us back in time, than the spell/ritual will reverse it self. Please believe me and show this message to Jace as well!_

_P.S._

_I miss you!_

_Love, Alexander_

***

_Present_

Magnus was sitting in living room with books all around him trying to find a way to get Izzy and Alexander back. He’s been doing this for the last few days but he isn’t closer to solution than he was in the first day. The only thing he is sure of is that they are both stuck in the past. He remembers them very slightly, like a blurr but he can’t pin point what year it is.

Suddenly there is fire in the air flying at him with a message. Magnus catches the weird looking paper in his arms, reads it and smiles.

_Finally there is hope!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter some Malec fluff. (Probably.)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone makes a bet.  
> Alec is very bored.  
> Izzy just wants to look pretty.  
> And Magnus loves Alec's silky hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 😉

1885

It’s been a few days since they sended fire message to the future. They have been staying in the institute doing nothing. Izzy and Alec was bored out of their minds. They didn’t even let them go demon hunting because no one here really trusted them. They treated them like they were something fragile which annoyed Alec to say the least.

Right know he was reading some books from the library about time travel and rituals. But after few days doing that he got really bored.

He still couldn’t believe that he was here and talking to his ancestors. And they are definitely not what he expected. For example he didn’t know that Will pretty much can’t stand Lightwoods. He wonders what is the reason for that?

While Alec continued thinking about people from here Izzy had much bigger things to worry about. Like what the hell is this _clothing_ that they gave her? How the hell woman in this time can fight in dresses like this. It’s impossible! And she looked so ridiculous in them.

She didn’t care how much time she have to spend in here. She won’t be caught wearing something like _this:_

She has to ask Magnus for help because even in this time he still looked fashionable despite the fact that every clothing item she has seen so far just looked terrible. Except Magnus’ clothing. When Isabelle opened her mouth to tell her brother that she is going to Magnus’s there was a knock on the door.

-Come in.- Alec answered in his deep voice. In the room came in Cecily and Gabriel as well as someone who they haven’t met yet- Sophia and Gideon.

-Good day, Alexander and Isabelle. I just wanted to introduce you to my brother and his wife. They just got back from the mission and I explained the situation and they were very curious and excited to meet you both. So this is my brother Gideon and his wife Sophia.- Gabriel introduces them.

-Hello, it’s really nice to meet you both. When Gabriel told us what happened here in the last few days we thought that he was joking but after realizing that it was true we were very curious to meet you.- Sophia says and smiles at them sweetly. –And you look so much like Will that others could easily not to distinguish you and Will. And you are not even Herondale but a _Lightwood_.- she says looking at Alec.

-It’s nice to meet you too.- And Alec and Izzy continue exchange pleasantries with the new couple.

-We also were curious about something. We know that we are your ancestors but we wanted to know from which family side are both of you?- Gabriel asks.

-Judging by both your middle names you have to be from our side of the family right?- Gideon asks hopeful.

-Gideon, look at him! He looks like Will which means he have some Herondale blood in him and as Cecily is a Herondale and all then they are probably from my side and..- Gabriel says but Cecily interrupts him.

-Guys would you stop acting like children and maybe just ask them instead of fighting with each other?-

Alec and Izzy just stand there with amused looks on their faces trying no to laugh. It reminds them of Max, their little brother, when he is trying to prove that he is right about something and doesn't back down until he is proved that he is right.

-How about we answer your question if you let us to go help hunting demons and train.- Izzy says. She really wants to do something.

-I will talk to Will about it.- Cecily promises and continues.- Then from which family side are you? Or maybe you are not from Gideon’s or Gabriel’s family side but from their sister’s side?

-We are from yours and Gabriel's family side.- Izzy says looking at Cecily.

-Told you.- Gabriel tells smugly.- I won the bet.-

-Well but both of them have our names which probably means that their parents probably liked our side of family better.-

-Anyway.- Cecily says ignoring both brothers.- I will go to talk with Will now, thank you for telling us.- she says with a smile.

-Wait! Do you know where Magnus lives? I really need to talk to him!- Izzy says.

-He is in the institute right now. Room 354. He and Henry are creating portal today because the other day he got a little distracted with your arrival and couldn’t test their newest portal.- Cecily says and leaves the room with everyone else. The moment they are gone Alec looks at his sister.

-Why do you need to talk to Magnus? We talked about this! We shouldn’t involve Magnus if it’s not necessary. It could change our future!-

It’s already too late for that Alec! He already knows us and that we are close in the future.- Izzy says.- And we really do need his help! Did you saw the clothes that they gave us? How am I supposed to fight in those? Even you have better style than _that_.-

-Gee, thanks Izzy.- Alec says sarcastically.- But how will you pay him? This is not our Magnus who doesn’t charge us anything. This is Magnus that will give you bill that you wouldn’t be able to pay for. As the head of the institute I have seen his bills, Izzy! Trust me it costs a lot.-

-But he thinks that we are friends in the future. So it won’t be that bad.- Izzy says confidently.

-Fine. But if you can’t pay for it it’s your problem, Izzy.-

-Fine. Let’s go!-

***

-I don’t understand. Everything with both seraph and demonic runes is working and you didn’t have to use as much energy as with our first portal prototype. But why it doesn’t let us go to Palace of Westminster?- Henry asks disappointed that the portal isn’t working.

-Have you been there before?- Alec asks when he and Izzy step in the room.

-No, but i have seen the paintings of the building!- Henry answers.

-It doesn’t work that way! You have to think of the place where you have been before and then it only works.- Izzy answers this time looking fascinated. She hadn’t really thought about how portals are made because when Magnus does it it’s always looks so effortless. Not like know when they are both struggling with making one.- Why don’t you show them Alec how it’s done?- Izzy says looking at Alec.

-Fine.- Alec says and steps closer to portal and everyone's attention is on him. He raises his arm and puts it trough the portal concentrating on image in his head. Next moment there is a hand on Isabelle’s shoulder. She just smiles at that but Magnus and Henry are both fascinated.

-I’m guessing portals in the future are common if you know how to use it.- Magnus says looking at Alec who takes his hand out of the portal.

-Yes, they are.-

-Okay. Now I want to try it.- Magnus says and puts his hand trough portal and concentrates. Next moment there ir hand on Alec’s cheek, than hair. Alec is startled from the contact and blushes when he feels Magnus’ hand running trough his hair gently.

-I was right. Your hair really does feels like a silk.- Magnus says and finally pulls his hand away with a smile.- Thank you for your assistance. I don’t know how long we would have been be sitting here and wondering why portal doesn’t work if you didn’t help us. So if you need some favor then you are welcome to ask. Free of charge, of course!-

-It’s funny you said that. We are actually here to ask you a favor. Well, okay I need a favor. Alec doesn’t really care!-

-How can I help?- Magnus asks.

-It’s about these clothes. They are really..- Izzy says trying to find the word that won’t be too offending.

-Horrendous?- Magnus asks amused and Izzy chuckles at that.

-Something like that! So can you help me?-

-Of course, my dear Isabelle. It’s looks like I’m done for the day anyway. So let’s go _shopping_! I can’t wait to show you all the shops around here. This will be so interesting.- Magnus says happily and Izzy agrees with him.

Alec just groans at that and rolls his eyes.

He **_hates_** shopping. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter SHOPPING TIME!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sooo shopping time. What could POSSIBLY go wrong? :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to say that I don't really do photo editing but I just couldn't help myself. I needed to make a point! Enjoy!

They have been shopping for 5 hours. Every time Alec would ask if this is the last store Magnus and Izzy would say just one more and than we will go back. And that was 7 shops ago. Alec thought that sitting in institute and being bored was bad but noooo. This was absolute _nightmare_. He is certain that if he ever gets bored again he will appreciate the fact that at least he doesn’t have to go shopping. Being bored sounds so appealing right know. Or even listen to Simon’s babbling about movies. And _that_ is saying a lot. Because he can’t stand to listen to Simon for more than 5 minutes.

Alec would understand if they would go seeing some places, interesting buildings, views. He could understand the appeal of that. But shopping? No, thank you!

They were again in their “last” clothing shop. This time Alec doesn’t even bother to go inside and instead just stands near the door. Looked like Izzy and Magnus didn’t really care if he go in or not instead excitedly chatting about some clothing.

Suddenly there was a scream somewhere nearby and it was a scream of a child. Alec hearing that started running as fast as he could. There were people gathered around some big animal cage. He couldn’t see anything yet because there were so many people around. Alec tried to push past them and when he finally saw what was happening Alec’s eyes widened. Not from the shock but from the ridiculous view in front of him. There in the cage was a small boy about 5 years old together with many okapi animals. Why would people scream at that? He could understand why the child was crying but why no one takes him out? It’s not like there is a gorilla in the cage. Just some small okapi. And **_baby okapi_** at that.

When child continued crying and it didn’t look like someone is going to take him out he just rolled eyes, stepped in the cage and took the crying child out of the cage. Mundanes really are a bunch of idiots in all times.

The moment he stepped out of cage there was a woman running to him yelling some name. He assumed it was the kids name. When she was finally in front of Alec she took child from his arms and hugged the little kid.

When Alec moved so he can go back to shop the boys mother stopped him.

-Thank you for saving my little boy. I will forever be in your debt. Without your courage I might have lost my only son. You’re a hero.- the woman said to him.

Jeeez. Dramatic much? They were literally _baby_ okapi. No wonder he thinks that mundanes are weird.

-Uhh. Your welcome, I guess. It wasn’t really that difficult. I just heard him crying and wanted to get him out of there. That’s all. And I don't think the animals would had harmed your son. - Alec says not really knowing what else to say.

-You really are a hero and you can never no how dangerous animals could be. For saving my boy I will give you this silver hairpin to show you my gratitude. Goodbye, my hero. May luck be with you every day as long as you live.- she says and before Alec can give the hairpin back, the woman leaves.

When Alec finally tried to leave he was stopped. _Again_. But this time it wasn’t just one woman who stopped him. There was at least 20 if not more woman gathered around him trying to... what? _flirt_? There was some woman who started handing him some things like fruits, coins, hair pins. Some woman started asking if he is married or promised to some lady already.

It probably wouldn’t be the best idea to tell them that he was more interested in some particular person already and that he preferred dick! They would be scandalized! But right know Alec really didn’t know what to do because all the woman around him was so close together that he didn’t had a way out!

Oh, boy how he wished that he was bored an sitting in the institute right know.. how he wished..

***

_Meanwhile in the shop_

-Oh how I like this silky material. It feels so wonderful against my skin.- Izzy says looking at different colored silk dresses.- Too bad I don’t really have occasion to where this for and it’s definitely not for fighting.- Izzy says with a sad smile.

-They are beautiful. But if you want to fight in them than they are definitely not practical.- Magnus says placing hand on Isabelles shoulder.- Do you think that maybe we should stop torturing your brother and get you back to institute?-

-It’s probably a good idea. When we get back home he probably won’t go shopping with me for at least a year or go shopping period.- Izzy smiles at that.

-That’s just awful! How can you go without clothes shopping even for a month?- Magnus says with a fake mocked expression and Izzy just smirks at that.- But okay. People are different. Let’s go to pay for things and tell your brother the good news.-

When they get outside Alec isn’t there anymore. And looking around Izzy can’t find him.

-Do you think your brother walked back to the institute?- Magnus asks looking at Izzy.

-No, definitely not! As much as he hates shopping he wouldn’t leave me in unfamiliar place. Something must have happened.- Izzy says worriedly.

-Do you have something of Alexander’s? I can try to track him!- Magnus offers.

-I don’t think I have.. wait!My necklace! It’s our family necklace and mom gave it to him as he is the oldest son. Alec knew how much I liked the necklace and always let me borrow it until I started wearing it daily. Does it still counts as his necklace?- Izzy asks.

-There is only one way to find out.- Magnus says and takes the necklace and concentrates his energy on it.- Yes, found him. He isn’t far away. He is in the zoo!-

-Zoo? Seriously? What the hell is he doing there?-

-Let’s go and see.- Magnus says and then asks.- Isabelle I have a question. And I have been wondering a lot about this. I see how we may be close in the future and we are good friends but how is Alexander closer to me than you are?-

-I really hoped that you won’t ask that question. But isn’t it pretty obvious?-

-It may be. But not everything is always as it seems. But I will take a guess. Is he my lover in the future?- Magnus asks.

-He is. But he’s also more than that. But it’s better if you don’t ask questions about that anymore. We already don’t know how is this going to impact everything in the future. Alec would never forgive me if something changed with the two of you in the future because I’m the one who wanted to talk to you in the first place.- Izzy says worriedly.

-I sure everything is going to be okay. You can’t really change the time. It always finds a way to correct itself whether you like it or not. So don’t worry too much. –Magnu says putting his hand around Izzy. –Look at that! There is a crowd around a place where Alexander should be. And it looks like he has some admirers.- Magnus says smiling and pointing at that Alec’s full hands.

-Oh my god! What happened Alec?- Izzy asks when she gets closer to her very flushed brother. There was woman everywhere giving him flirty looks and light touches. Alec looked very uncomfortable and his flush has already on his neck which means he’s been here for a while. Alec was giving her ‘please help me I will do anything just make it stop’ look. Izzy smiles at that but before she can do anything Magnus speaks up.

-Please keep moving people. He is an engaged man and he is already late. His lady is waiting for him.- Magnus says and comes to Alec’s rescue. All the ladies just pout at that but let Alec go. Finally he is _free_.

-This is the worst day ever.- Alec says.- I’m not leaving Institute until we get back home.- Than he turns to Magnus. –Thank you so much for rescuing me back there. I don’t know what I would do without you.-

-Your very welcome, darling! But happened there? As handsome as you are people just don’t hand you things for no reason.- Magnus says looking at Alec’s full arms.

-Don’t ask. Pretend like it never happened. You saw nothing!- Alec says and goes to Institute not saying another word. He wants back to being bored so he could forget that this day ever happened.

And do you know who didn’t forget this? Next days newspaper which said "Mysterious man rescues little boy from 'very' dangerous animals that almost cost him his life." the article was on the first page. 

_Present._

Magnus’s phone was ringing And he picks it up.

-Magnus we think we found the person that sent our siblings to the past.-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo? What did you think? Want to go shopping? :D


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec and both Magnus's talk. Are there going to be happy ending?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At first I wanted to make this longer but I didn't have inspiration for this story but I did wanted to finish it because I know how annoying it is when someone writes something and doesn't finish it. So here we are. Last chapter. For now I will probably write other stories even though I have one other time travel story in my mind. Enjoy!

They were sitting and talking in Magnus’s apartment- Izzy, Alec and Magnus. Izzy and him just finished dealing with some demons and they were going back to the institute and accidentally ran into Magnus who invited them to his apartment. It was the same apartment where he lives know.

They were chatting for few hours already. They also talked about how everything that’s is happening in this time will impact their time. When Magnus told Alec about time always correcting itself so it wouldn’t change future he finally relaxed and was more open to Magnus and his questions. 

-So we didn’t really finished our conversation about me being.. what was the word.. sparkly?in the future. I want to know more about that!- Magnus says.

-It’s hard to explain because it hasn’t been invented yet. There will be a thing called glitter in the future. It was or will be invented in year 1934. They are an assortment of small, reflective particles that come in a variety of shapes and colors (Wikipedia). In the future you always use it- in your clothes, make up, shoes and even hair.- Izzy explains remembering their Magnus and his always shining presence.

-Seriously Izzy? It’s hard for you to remember the years when our ancestors lived but you can remember precise year when glitter was invented?- Alec asks more than shocked at the fact.

-It’s glitter Alec! Which means it’s make up and I want to know everything about make up. Besides it’s not like I’m really trying to remember them it’s just that when you learn something interesting it’s easy to remember it.

Before Alec could ask more questions there was a knock on the door.

-Are you waiting for someone?- Izzy asks before her brother could.

-No. I’m not. I will send whoever they are away! I already have the perfect company.- Magnus winks at Alec and goes to open the door.

When Magnus opens the door there is a pause like Magnus is shocked to see someone.- Camille, what are you doing here?- he asks in emotionless voice.

Camille!? What the hell? He thought that they weren’t together in this time because Magnus hasn’t mentioned her once. But if they are Alec can’t bear to look at it. He sends her pleading look and Isabelle just nods her head. She’s not going to let her brother suffer. Camille has already interfered with their lives too much.

-Let’s go.- Izzy whispers and takes Alec’s hand. She won’t let anything bad happen to him. But they have to get out of here.

-Camille you certainly are not welcome here. And I already said that multiple times. We are _over!_ \- Magnus says with hard eyes and then sees Izzy and Alec looking with hatred towards Camille. Looks like they have met her.

-Ah, you have company! And shadowhunters! I’m sorry darlings but looks like you will have to visit Magnus another time. We have business deal with!- Camille says with her sickening sweet voice. Alec just can’t stand her and thank the Angel he doesn’t have to deal with her in the future.

-No. We don’t Camille. I already have company and..-

-We are already leaving, Magnus. We need to go back to the institute and you should probably deal with this.. cheating whore.- Izzy says with cold voice and walking with Alec to the door.

-What did you just called me?- Camille asks in a loud piercing voice.

-Do I need to spell it for you? You are a W-H-O-R-E. I wished I could say that I hope you die but unfortunately that won’t happen... yet.- Izzy says with pure hate in her eyes. Looks like Camille did something to her in their time. Not that it surprises Magnus. Camille is always a trouble.

-Are you going to let them call me that Magnus? How dare you?- Camille says hissing at Isabelle and is about to attack her but Magnus sends magic towards Camille and stops her.

-You’re not going to attack my friends Camille. You are the one that’s not welcome here and I want you to leave. I will not ask nicely again. Next time I will just throw you out.- Magnus says in calm but angry voice.

-Fine. But this is not over. We will never be over with each other. We are immortal and you will love me forever.- Camille says and leaves.

For one minute there was just silence in the room. Nobody spoke or tried to leave. Magnus didn’t know how he felt. He and Camille have history. Is it really true that they won’t ever be done with each other? And like hearing Magnus thoughts Alec starts talking.

-She is wrong you know? You are not going to love her forever and you will definitely be over with each other.- Alec says in quite but confident voice.

-How do you know that?- Magnus asks not looking at Alec.

-I’m from the future remember? And as of right now, my time is Camille free zone.- Alec says jokingly.

-She is dead?- Magnus asks finally looking at Alec and Isabelle.

-She is.- Izzy answers.- And I know that it isn’t easy to hear this because right know you still love her. And it is supposed be this way because feelings just don’t go away with snap of your fingers. But, Magnus, in the end it will be okay. You will get over her and my brother will be there when you mourn her even though she doesn’t deserve you and your tears.-

-Who is going to kill her?- Magnus asks with mixed feelings. When Alec and Izzy doesn’t answer him he loses his patience. –WHO?

-The Clave did for her crimes. I was the one responsible for the mission.- Alec answers calmly understanding the mixed emotions in Magnus.

-I was okay with that in the future? With my lover handing my ex over the Clave?- Magnus asks. He doesn’t know what would he do in the future but right know he didn’t think he would be able to watch her and be handed over to the Clave. To shadowhunters. Especially when she helped when when he was at his lowest in his life.

-I wasn’t the one that that handed her over, Magnus. You were.-

-What!?- He did what?

-I know it’s hard to believe it right know but.. aaahh.. Izzy..- Alec groans in pain and sees that Izzy is the same. Something was happening.

-Alexander!Isabelle! What is happening? Are you two hurt?- Magnus asks worriedly.

-The pull it’s so strong. It hurts!- Alec says with tears in his eyes and suddenly Magnus understands what is happening with them.

-Don’t resist it. The more you do the more it will hurt you! Looks like you are going home after all.- Magnus says with a smile and no longer the mixed feelings on his face. It wasn’t the time to deal with that. Not yet. Camille was the problem for future.

-Thank you, Magnus, for everything.- Alec says and lightly kisses Magnus on the cheek. And then he let’s himself and Isabelle be pulled to their time. Magnus watches scene in front of him with a smile and hand on his cheek. Everything is going to be okay!

**_Present_ **

-Clary! Watch out!- Jace yells throwing the knives at the greater demon Varun. He was the demon who did the time travel ritual.

They have been battling him for half hour and Jace was starting to feel his stamina rune wearing off. That was not a good sign especially because demon didn’t look exhausted at all. More like bored.

Magnus had enough of this! He wanted his Alexander! He was tired of demon’s games. Magnus started to feel his anger rising like waves. His arms started to spark in deep red color instead of his normal blue color. The glamour on his eyes dropped and he glared at the demon.

-If you won’t reverse your ritual and spell right know you won’t live another day.- Magnus says in dangerously calm voice.

-And what are you going to do warlock? Fight me? I’m the greater demon. You are too _weak_ to do anything.- and demon starts to laugh.

That was the last straw for Magnus. He let’s his emotions go and suddenly the ground is starting to shake. Magnus pours every bit of his magic and power into the attack to demon and red light glows everywhere. One moment demon is still laughing and the next he looks at Magnus with surprised expression. Demon no longer laughs. He yelps in pain and before he can do anything two seraph blades pierce through him and the demon explodes.

Magnus gets on his knees. He can no longer stand on his feet. He feels too exhausted and before he blacks out he sees the light and angel stepping trough it telling Magnus that everything is going to be okay.

***

Magnus was starting to wake up. First thing he noticed is that he was in his bedroom and second that his head was pounding like he had the worst hangover ever. It was hard for him to open his eyes but he did it. He saw that he only had his boxers on and tried to think how did he..

-Alexander.- Magnus whispers when he sees his shadowhunter step into bedroom.

-Good morning sleeping beauty. You have been sleeping for two days. I was starting to get worried.- Alec says looking Magnus up and down.

-You are always worried.-Magnus says and then continues.- You are back!-

-I am. Do you remember something from your past about me or Isabelle?-

-I.. It’s hard to explain. I know that you were there but I can’t really remember you or Izzy’s faces or names. It’s more of a feeling that I remember and someone saying that in the end everything is going to be okay. And I believed that. I still do.- Magnus says looking in Alec’s eyes.

Alec hesitantly steps closer to Magnus, sits on the bed and touches Magnus’ cheek.- Thank you, Magnus. Jace told me everything you did to get me and Izzy back. You could have refused after everything that has happened recently but you didn’t. And I am thankful for that.- Alec says looking into Magnus’ eyes.

-It’s not about if I could or couldn’t refuse to help, Alexander. It’s about me being selfish because I can’t imagine my world without you. I want you to be okay even if we are no longer together because one thing that will never change is how much I love and care for you.- Magnus says with tears in his eyes.

-You may not imagine your _world_ without me but, Magnus, I don’t think I can imagine my _life_ without you. I know you probably need time to forgive me and..- Alec stops talking when Magnus starts kissing him. It isn’t fast or passionate. It’s more like they are trying to savor it. Savor the moment but all too fast the kiss ends.

-I’m not going to lie to you and tell you it’s okay what you did Alexander. It hurted me when you lied to me and I thought that I had to choose between you and the downworlders. But I don’t.- Magnus says and after a pause continues. -You know a wise man once told me “Relationsips take effort”.

-Yeah. That was an understatement.- Alec says with a smile.

-But do you know what’s not an understatement? This.- Magnus says and kisses Alec again.

Because they are going to be okay. After all they are Magnus and Alec. They can get through _everything_!

The end!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not the end! There will be other time travel stories. But not right away. Now I'm working on story called "Will you be my family?" If you are interested check it out. Bye!

**Author's Note:**

> If you like this story and/ or have questions please write in the comments. I will answer them. Hope you enjoy it!


End file.
